can i love you?
by EvilLove
Summary: hermione is taken back in time to tom riddles last year at school. Can she save the wizarding world from the evil that is tom riddle before he makes his first horcrux, or is she too late for that! will good overcome evil? and will hermione fall for the one person she knows she shouldn't
1. last chance

i fell against the tree with a thud.

i felt as if my lungs were giving up i had been running for what felt like hours. i had no idea what to do, was this the end. I had lost everything else so why not?

" im going to find you Granger you cant run forever"

I hear the voice of one of the many death eaters shouting. But he was right i couldn't run forever

I looked down at the time tuner around my neck, I could go back to last night and try and change thing,it was worth a try.

"ohh Granger come out, come out, wherever you are"

the voice was getting closer I turd the time turner nothing happened!

"there you are " he screamed!

I turned the time turner over and over again

"are you ready to di..."

was all I herd the death eater say before I disappeared .

"excuse me"

"can you here me"

I felt someone shaking my shoulder I slowly opened my eyes.

"good you are awake"

I looked up into the eyes of a brown haired boy who looked about 18 the same age as me

"who are you?" I asked the boy

"don't you know who I am" he asked me

"No,or I wouldn't be asking" I replayed

"how dare you Talk to me like that I am head boy!"

what dose he mean "im head boy", head boy? Where am I

"can you just tell me where I am pleases" I asked

" you are in hogwarts grounds"

"ohh" im at hogwarts

"what year is it?" I asked the boy

"1944 are you suffering from memory problems are are you always this dim?"

1944 shit I had turned the time turner to far! I looked down at my neck and it wasn't there! I looked around me I couldn't see it anywhere

" are you looking for something?" he asked

"my necklace have you seen it?"

"no I haven't!"

What the hell was I going to do I was trapped in 1944

I was interrupted with my thoughts

"i should take you to see the headmaster" the boy said

"ohh yes I suppose you should..." what was I going to say to the headmaster

think hermione who was the headmaster in 1944? I thought back to all the times I read a hogwarts a history!

"dippet" I said aloud

"im sorry what was that" the boy asked

"is headmaster dippet still headmaster?" I asked

"yes of course!"

I followed the boy through the grounds of hogwarts, he lead me up to the castle. Nothing had changed in all these years it was as if hogwarts stood trapped in time

"fallow me" the boy said as we entered the castle

he lead me to the entrance of head master dippets office

"ministry" the boy said to the statue

the statue moved and we climbed the stairs to headmaster dippets office.

"headmaster?"

"yes?" came a voice from the far side of the room

"i found this girl out in the grounds " the boy explained

"ohh how very strange" the headmaster said as he looked me up and down

"who are you ?" the headmaster asked

"im hermione Granger" I replayed

"and what are you doing here?" he asked

what was I going to say I couldn't tell him the truth! I was going to have to make something up and quick!

"i was hoping to transfer to hogwarts I was home schooled but unfortunately my parents were killed, I have no where else to go" it wasn't really a lie my mum and dad had been killed by death eaters a few weeks ago and I did have no where to go!

"ohh I am sorry to here this miss Granger, yes of course you may study here but you will have to sit a couple of tests and we will also sort you into a house are you familiar with the house of hogwarts?"he asked me

"yes sir" I replayed

"thank you mister riddle you are excused I will take over from here"

did he just say riddle as in tom riddle. No it cant be. This boy dose not look like a killer!

"tom" I said out loud

" sorry what did you say" the boy asked

"nothing sorry I was just thinking aloud

"ok, thank you sir goodbye miss granger" tom said as he left

"ok miss Granger if you would like to complete this form and we will decide what classes you will be in" dippet said as he handed me a test paper

I completed the test and handed it to him

"very impressive miss Granger 99% I will put you in advanced classes"

"thank you sir "

"ok now we will sort you into a house"

the headmaster then put the sorting hat on my head

"ohh very impressive you have the mind of a ravenclaw but the bravery and courage of a gryffindor You have been through a great deal" the hat exclaimed

"gryffindor" the hat shouted

"very good" the headmaster said

"i will send for professor dumbledore he is the head of gryffindor and will show you to your dorm and sort out your time table"

dumbledore can help me! I will have to talk to him state away!

**hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next one will be much longer :D would love to hear all of your feedback**

**thanks for reading**


	2. I dont take orders from you!

Thanks for the review TwilightSong2364 I would love to here from you all

hope you like this chapter :D

I waited for professor Dumbledore, I was so excited to see him, he could help me get back to the future. He would tell me how to fix things!

"Miss Granger?" professor Dumbledore asked

"yes" I replay

"nice to meet you Miss Granger I am professor Dumbledore im head of Gryffindor house"

"nice to meet you sir" how was I going to tell him I was from the future that I was from a time where tom had killed thousands of innocent people! He would never believe me.

"i will show you to your dorm"he said interrupting my thoughts

I decided I would wait and tell him later. I had to think things over first.

We walked up the staircases to the Gryffindor common room

"this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, there is a new password every day, you must tell the fat lady the correct password or you will be unable to enter the common room" dumbledore explained

"loyalty" dumbledore said to the portrait and it swung open

"I will leave you to settle in, the girls dormitory is on you left and this is you time table I will send the head boy to meet you outside of the common room tomorrow as your time tables are very similar, he will show you to your classes" he said as he handed me my time table

"if you need anything miss Granger pleases do not hesitate to ask me"

"thank you sir" I say as he walks out of the common room

then it sunk in what he had said "the head boy will meet you" what the hell was I going to do how could I even talk to that evil boy!

I looked around the common room it had also never changed it was exactly the same as I remember!

I walked up to the girls dormitory and sat on the only bed that looked as if it didn't belonged to any one.

I had nothing. I had no clothes nothing. I would have to ask one of the girls to borrow some of there clothes.

I heard a noises coming from down stairs I decided to go and see what was happening I walked down the stairs to the common room to see three girls sitting on the couch, they were chatting and laughing with each other. It reminded me of how me,harry and Ron would to laugh and chat with each other I missed them so much.

The girls stopped chatting when they saw me

"hi who are you?" asked a girl with bright red hair

"im hermione Granger I have just transferred here" I replayed

"nice to meet you hermione im Rose and this is Nancy and Margaret" she said pointing to the girl with brown hair and the shy looking girl on the other side of her

"nice to meet you all" I say

"so Hermione where did you study before?" Rose asked

"i was home schooled" I replied

"ohh that's so interesting" Nancy added

"what classes are you in?" Nancy asked

"emm im not sure here is my time table" I said as I handed it to Nancy

Rose and Margaret both looked at it as well.

"ohh you are in advanced classes you have some with me " Margaret said

"thank goodness at least ill know some one" I said

all three girls smiled at me.

"did you see him look at me?" Nancy said to Rose

"he didn't look at you, you're imagining it" rose replied

"i thought he was dating one of the girls from slytherin anyway?" Margaret added

"sorry hermione we were talking about the head boy have you meet him?" Rose asked

"yes I have" I replied

"isn't he so handsome?" Nancy asked

"emm..." I only seen him for a seconds I lied.

"well when you do see him you will fall in love state away,its his eyes the are so nice " Nancy said

I doubt that, I thought to myself I could never fall in love with a killer.

"he is coming to show me to my classes tomorrow" I told the girls

all three girls just stared at me, it was if I had just told them I was marrying royalty.

"i am so jealous" Nancy exclaimed

"Nancy he is never going to go out with you, he has a girlfriend" rose told Nancy

" a girl can dream rose" Nancy replied

"we are not all practically married to a weasley" Nancy said looking at Rose

did she just say weasley as in Ron weasley's family! Ron's grandmother was called Rose I remember Arthur telling me about his mother.

"are you ok Hermione" rose asked

"yeh sorry was in a world of my own" I said smiling

"we better head down to dinner girls" Margaret suggested

"lets go!, you coming Hermione" Nancy asked

"yeh im not sure where im going" I lied

"don't worry we'll show where to go" rose said with a warm smile

as we walked down to dinner my mind was racing I couldn't believe what was happening, Rose was Ron's granny, it made me so sad Ron was gone and I missed him so much. Not long before he died he asked me to marry him. I was so happy, but It didn't last long when we were running from a death eater he got hit by a spell, I tried everything to save him but I didn't succeed and I hated myself for it, but I hated even more that so many people had died at the hands of voldemort.

We arrived in the great hall, I sat beside the girls and we chatted about school and they chatted about Tom Riddle and how "handsome" he was I couldn't take part in that conversation I hate him!

We all got ready for bed I asked rose if I could borrow some clothes

"of course you can we will go into hogsmeade at the weekend and get you some stuff"

"thanks rose it means a lot" I replied

rose smiled back at me

as son as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light

we all ran as fast as we could weaving in and out of the trees "run" Ron screamed at me

"where is Harry" I shouted back

"he is behind me, we have to run Hermione"

I was becoming out of breath "i can't Ron I can't do this any more"

"yes you can Hermione" Ron told me

I could here them getting closer

I screamed spell after spell pointing my wand behind me at the death eaters chancing us

the death eaters were also shooting spells at us

"avada kedavra" I heard one of the death eaters shout

"hermione watch out"Ron screamed as he flung himself in front of me

"RON" I screamed

"Hermione"

"Hermione wake up "

"Hermione please wake up"

I could hear Roses concerned voice, I opened my eyes to see Rose looking down at me

"sorry" I mumbled

"bad dream" I grumbled

"are you ok Hermione" rose asked

"im fine rose thanks" I replied

"ok if your sure im going to go and get ready I have left you cloths on your chair" Rose smiled

"thanks for everything Rose" I replied

I got dressed and headed out to wait for Tom

"good morning Granger" Tom greeted me

I just looked a him and mumbled "morning"

"i will show you to you classes after breakfast meet me outside the great hall once you have finished" tom said

"ok" I replied

I met up with the girls and we sat and chatted through breakfast

"see you at lunch girls im off to meet Riddle" I said disgusted at the thought that I had to talk to him.

"awk I hate yo hermione" Nancy said jokingly

"bye" I said before leaving to meet Riddle

"i wish I was the one getting shown about by Tom" I heard Nancy say as I leave

I waited outside the great hall for what felt like forever

"this way" Riddle commanded

"thanks for showing up... eventually" I said

"how dare you speak to me like that, I have already warned you Granger"

" lets get thing state right now I do not take orders from you riddle" I shouted at him

he looked as if he was going to kill me right in the middle of the corridor. Tom came closer to me and bent down so that his mouth was right by my ear

"im warning you Granger, you don't want to mess with me" tom said in a low voice

"im not scared of you riddle I have came across a lot more dangerous people than a school boy" I said before walking away

I wandered up the corridor a bit, I was in a daze I couldn't believe I had stood up to voldemort

"Hermione are you lost" Margaret asked

"oh Margaret thank goodness you are here! yes I have no idea where I am going. me and Riddle have had a bit of a falling out, could you help me find my first class" I asked

"ohh of course I can, I think we both have defence agents the dark arts first. What did you and Tom argue about?" she asked as she lead the way to DADA

"i don't know really" I lied

"i just think we are very incompatible" I explained

"yeh im not very keen on Tom ether , there is something about him" Margaret replied

"oh I though you liked him?" I asked

"no I just don't say much because I know that Rose and Nancy really like him and we have fought about it in the past" she told me

"oh" I said

I would have to ask Margaret more about that later

we arrived at DADA and sat down next to each other

"ok class im going to split you into pairs so we can practise are defence skills" the professor told us he called out the pairs

Margaret and George

Frances and John

Hermione and Tom

I looked at Margaret

"i cant believe this" I whispered to Margaret

Margaret looked at me and whispered back

"be careful Hermione he is really good"

could my day get any worse...

Thanks for reading remember to review!


End file.
